Guys In Suits
by sephiroth-itachi
Summary: "I thought since you do so much for me, I do the something for you." KyoyaxOC but mostly Tamaki/Kyoya friendship fic. After all the things that Kyoya did for Tamaki it was time to return the favor.


AN: Hello guys and girls! I am pleased to announce that I have just written my first OHSHC fanfic! I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: I do no own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guys in Suits<strong>

"Where is he," he asked as he wiped his black hair from his face. He was at the end of his patience. First his impulsive friend dragged him here with his overworked family and now he was lost in the middle of France, looking through the crowd to find his missing companion. If he was a lesser boy he would be on his knees crying by now but, no, he was more than capable of taking care of himself. It was the one thing he was certain of, especially after all of those years of being ignored. Though Japanese, the ten-year-old could speak French fluently along with other 3 languages, he had a strong since of direction and he was good judge of character. No, he was no helpless lost soul. His friend however was a different story. The boy couldn't go to the bathroom on his own, let alone survive being alone in France.

The bathroom was the reason for this ridiculous situation in the first place. His blonde accomplice needed to go, but insisted on his privacy, telling both him and their bodyguards to leave him. "He said he could handle this," the raven haired boy hissed as he rounded the streets around the bookstore they were once in, "He couldn't have gone far, maybe he's still in the bookstore." So once again the boy entered the bookstore and weaved through the many rows and sections until he was once again at the male bathroom entrance. He entered the bathroom to look for his blonde idiot but his search was 'idiot-less'. He friend (and not to mention their 'guardians') was nowhere to be found.

He left the bathroom, considering rounding the block again when he spotted a girl around his age. Her face was buried into a novel, her head swiveling from left to right as she read. Her long, curly and almost unkempt red hair flowed carelessly down her back. The raven was intrigued by her. "Why in the world is someone so young in the," he stopped for a moment, looking at the sign that showed the section that he was in, "Historical Fiction section of the bookstore? Shouldn't she be reading books about ponies or something?" Although intelligent, the brunette was still a boy, and at ten the thought of girls was somewhere in between disgusting and interesting. This girl was no exception. However, seeing her in this section of the bookstore, reading a book that seemed far too advance for her comprehension tipped the scale, making him more interested than disgusted. He carefully approached the girl (as a man would approach a scared deer). Feeling his awkward advancement, the girl stopped reading and looked up, meeting the creeping boy's eyes. Their deep onyx hue captivated her (as well as the fact that he was tip-toeing to her); they both stared, onyx meeting green as their eyes connected. There was something interesting about this boy.

"Can I help you," she asked as her freckled covered nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Uh," the usual composed boy was stumped by her question or more by her appearance. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Note he hasn't seen that many girls in his lifetime but the ones that he did see were pretentious and completely on the disgusting side of the spectrum. This girl, however, was none of these things. Seeing her sitting there, her book held tightly in hand and her little face lighted up in curiosity was the most beautiful thing his ten-year-old eyes had ever seen. He face flushed up at the thought as he tried to think of an answer for the still awaiting girl, "Um… do you mind if I ask you what are you reading," he finally managed to say, back to his usual self.

"Oh, this, it's just a story about this spy during the Cold War," she replied, an innocent yet embarrassed smile on her face, "I doubt if you'll be interested in it." This was completely new for the girl. Not many people spoke to her. She was too unkempt, too improper, especially for someone that was the daughter of an honorary military Lieutenant and weapons developer. Plus this boy was so different from her. He was orderly, poised and unmistakably the son of someone important and it was clear that he carries that proudly. He was defiantly someone that shouldn't be talking to her, but here he was…

"Actually," the boy said as he touched the bridge of his nose, almost as if to touch a pair of glasses that were nonexistent, "I'm very interested in the Cold War, nothing like two countries using others to do their dirty work."

She chuckled, causing the boy to flush once again, "That's what my daddy says. It seems like you business-types are very manipulative."

"And what makes you think that I'm the 'business-type'," the boy countered, quirking an amused eyebrow.

"The suit tells it all," the girl said, pointing to his black tailored suit with one hand and hiding a chuckle with the other, "All business guys wear suits… oh and spies!"

"Spies?"

"Yeah," she said as she pointed to the still opened book, "James Bond always wears a suit!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," the girl said in a dreamy voice.

The boy was going to asked if she liked guys in black suits but was promptly cut off when a certain blonde idiot tackled him, causing him to fall to the ground, "Mommy!"

"Get off me Daddy!"

"Why, do I have to," the blonde asked pouting, "I'm just so happy I found you!"

"So am I."

A man's voice was heard in the distance and the girl rose to her feet, the book still clutched in her hands. "I have to go," she said, "My father's calling me."

"Father?"

"Yeah," She replied, "He's a Lietenant and he makes weapons. He's pretty tough, so I shouldn't keep him waiting." She gave the pair one last smile and headed on her way.

"Who was that," the blonde asked, giving his best friend a questioning look.

"I don't know," he responded, talking more to himself than his friend, "I didn't get her name."

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later<strong>

The sign to music room three hung ominously over Haruhi's head as she entered the room to the bane of her existence, also known as Ouran High School Host Club. Tamaki sat in the middle of the room, with the rest of the group surrounding him; all dress as if they just stepped out of a bad Dracula remake. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, thinking that the King must be running out of ideas.

"This was all those forsaken twins' fault," Tamaki whined, withering from Haruhi's 'look' (all she did was raise a damn eyebrow! Damn rich kids!)

"I didn't say anything," Haruhi said. She couldn't really care less as to why Tamaki had fake blood dripping from his chin.

"But I know what you were thinking," he said hysterically, "You thought I was running out of ideas! You actually thought that I came up with this!"

"But you usually do come up with this kind of crap."

"Crap!" Tamaki eyes widened to the size of saucers, "How could you think my ideas are crap?" Tamaki then retreated to his emo-corner and grew mushrooms.

"Nice one Haruhi," Hikaru said as he suddenly appeared behind her.

"Yeah good one," Kaoru added, also magically appearing behind her, "Now he'll be sulking for the rest of the day!"

"We couldn't have done a better job ourselves," the boys sing songed, happy that their plan 'Make Boss Wear Bad Clothes and Have Haruhi Insult Him' was a success.

"You guys planned for me to say something like that didn't you," Haruhi said.

"What," both boys said as their chins hit the floor, "How can you figure us out so easily!"

Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders and walked off. Both boys then stared at each other and knew that they both had the same question in mind: If Haruhi knew what they were up to, why did she still insult the boss? "Sneaky little devil," they both said at once, both of them sharing a secretive glance with Haruhi, "Sneaky little devil."

"Hey Haru-chan," Hunny said, running up to her, cake in hand, "Do you want some jelly-filled cake! It's great for fake blood!"

"Ah," Mori added from his place in the background, also dressed as a vampire, with what is now revealed to be jelly running down his chin and fake fang teeth.

"Sure Hunny-sempai," she said as she took a piece. Suddenly Tamaki appeared, eyeing her as she ate the cake. A little dribbled down her chin and everyone was pretty sure he was going to lick it off. (Or at least try… I really do have Haruhi kicking his ass if push comes to shove) Haruhi quickly shoved his head into the table when the door to the music room opened.

"Strange," Kyoya said as he tapped his clipboard, "The club doesn't start until another ten minutes. Twins!"

"It has nothing to do with us," Both Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

A young girl, a second year, stepped into the music room and all eyes turned to drink her in. Her thick red hair was wrapped into a neat bun with a few curly waves framing her face. Her green eyes scanned the place and after taking in vampires and cake she realized that she picked a very bad room to study in. "I'm sorry," she said as she bowed her head, the few loose strands crossing her cheeks, "I was just looking for a place to read. I must have stumbled into the wrong room."

"I made that mistake before," Haruhi said as she looked for any blinking arrows pointing to vases or other potentially dangerous objects that may have this poor girl stuck in here for longer than needed.

"Oh you know you love us," both twins said as they smothered Haruhi in 'loving' hugs. Knowing the twins, what should be 'love' can turn into death.

"Wait that was all you were looking for," asked Tamaki when he was finally able to remove his head from Hunney's table, "Not true love, or 6 ½ boys to make you happy?"

"True love… half a boy… what are you talking about," the girl questioned, wrinkling her freckled nose in curiosity.

Kyoya finally looked up from his clipboard when Tamaki spoke. He was stupid, but not stupid enough to spill Haruhi's secret… right? He looked up to stop him when he saw the girl that stumbled into his music room. 'Her eyes, that freckle nose,' Kyoya thought as he stared at her from behind his clipboard, 'I've seen her somewhere. But where?'

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked to see his vision block by two other red heads, the previous one now out of his sight, "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to stop him," Kaoru said, actually looking worried.

"He's going to spill Haruhi's secret," Hikaru added.

"Don't worry," Kyoya said as he scribbled something into his notebook, "I'll handle it." Kyoya then turned to Haruhi, "Don't you have to change Haruhi, maybe your daddy can help you out."

"That's cold Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi said, not too pleased, "Using me as bait."

"You don't want your secret out, right?"

Tamaki, completely forgetting all other conversation, dashed to the dressing room with Haruhi held tightly by the wrist, "My little angle will be a perfect vampire!"

"Um, yeah I did pick the worst place to study," the red head said. She turned to leave when Tamaki mystically appeared in her path, rose in hand. "Um… didn't you just run in the other direction?"

"My fair maiden, if you ever change your mind, just know that the Host Club is here to serve a beautiful princess such as yourself," Tamaki began, roses surrounding them out of nowhere, "If you ever are looking for love, know that we are here to assist."

"Thank… you…"

"What is your name my love," Tamaki asked eyes twinkling.

"Uhhh, Alayna," the girl said, wanting desperately to leave.

"Alayna, French I presume?"

"Yes."

"Remember," Tamaki said as he placed a gentle kiss on the girl's hand, "If you're looking for true love, or to mend broken bonds, the Host Club is here to provide." With that the girl rushed from music room three and the expected guests soon arrived.

"He gave up free time with Haruhi to try to get an un-wanting girl to return to our club," Kyoya said to himself, scribbling into his notebook as the club's activities got underway, "What are you planning Tamaki?"

The music room soon emptied out and only the Hosts remained. Haruhi quickly grabbed her bag after changing in the dressing room, ready to leave, "Sorry I can't stay and chit-chat but I have to go."

"Awwww, Haru-chan," whined Hunny, "You can't stay a little longer?"

"No, sorry Hunny-sempai but I have fix dinner tonight," responded Haruhi as she treaded out of the door.

"Well," both twins said at once as they tossed off their vampire outfits, "Our job is done."

"We already made the boss sit in his emo-corner once today," said Hikaru.

"So, I guess we can go now," added Kaoru. The boys, following Haruhi's lead, left the music room as well.

"Awwww," said Hunny, "Everyone's leaving!"

"We have to go too," said Mori as he put Hunny on his broad shoulders, "You have classes to teach."

"Oh, yeah," Hunny cheered instantly remembering, "See you guys later."

"Bye, Hunny, Mori," Kyoya said a little detached, too busying with his work to give a proper good-bye.

"Bye you guys," added Tamaki as the two walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed, so did Kyoya's laptop. He apparently wasn't wrapped in his work after all. The two remaining boys stared at one another, Kyoya's eyes looking for answers as Tamaki's looked for the question that he was being asked. After a while Tamaki's clueless face broke Kyoya's questioning glare and Kyoya finally asked his unasked question, "What was that about?" It wasn't like he gave much for the blonde to go on but it should have been enough. However, according to Tamaki's still confused face, it wasn't.

"What are you talking about," Tamaki said eyebrows still rose in confusion.

"I'm talking about that Alayna girl."

"Alayna?" Tamaki's once raised eyebrows were now knitted together in deep thought.

"Don't play dumb," Kyoya said, his once confusion now irritation, "You know who I'm talking about, the girl that accidently walked in here earlier."

"Oh, her," Tamaki said as his eyes lit up with understanding.

"Yes Tamaki," he said, his irritation growing some, "What was that about. You completely gave up free time with Haruhi to try to woo her. What's with that?"

"You're right," Tamaki said as he took on his prince tone of voice, "I did give up free Haruhi time but some things have to be sacrifice when you're on the quest for true love." Kyoya just looked on, his face showing slight amusement. Tamaki can be a bit ridiculous when he started on his love rants. Plus they were usually incredibly long; one would have to find some a way to amuse oneself when he talked, and what was better than watching his best friend make a fool of himself.

After fifteen minutes of listening to his friend's endless talk of true love he had to stop it, "How do you even know that was what she came here for? According to her, she came here looking for a place to study."

'Oh Kyoya, you and your logic,' thought Tamaki, 'maybe you should listen to fate for once.' Tamaki walked up to Kyoya and put a hand on his skeptical friend's shoulder, "I'm Daddy, and when it comes to love, Daddy knows best."

"Is that so," Kyoya said as he let a smile ghost across his face, a smile that would have never showed if the others were around and a smile only shared with his closest friend.

"Yes it is. No one walks through the doors of the Host Club without a purpose," Tamaki said confidently as he patted his friend's shoulder, "Even if that fated purpose is still unknown to them."

"Fine Daddy," Kyoya said as he got his notebook ready. He would entertain Tamaki's plans today as he does every day, "What should I do?"

"You," said Tamaki, tapping his fingers under his chin and shooting Kyoya a mischievous look, "Nothing. However, we would need Haruhi and some girl clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

"You want me to what," Haruhi's angered voice echoed through the music room.

Tamaki just stood there, a goofy smile on his face and a yellow school dress in hand, "I want you to put on this dress and make friends with that girl that came in here a few days ago."

The members of the Host Club were all in music room three, each wearing their own version of a Marines uniform (sword included) watching the ongoing scene. Haruhi actually looked forward to going to the Host Club today. The past few days of classes were overwhelming and Haruhi was more than glad it was over. At least with the weird, but vocational get ups and the easy-going conversation she could unwind some and even knock off more of her debt. She **was** looking forward to the meeting… until she got there. As soon as she opened the door she was welcomed to a puffy yellow dress and a silly smiling king. Screw the classes - the day just got much worse.

"No," Haruhi said with so much conviction in her voice that it would have scared the normal man into silence.

However, Tamaki wasn't normal, "Why not?"

"Because I'm not roping that poor sweet girl into one of your crazy schemes," Haruhi yelled once more.

"But-"

"Yeah, Boss, I got to agree with Haruhi here," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru stood on either side of Haruhi, who was staring heatedly at the dress, "I know you want see Haruhi in girl clothes but don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Yeah," added Kaoru, "She's not even part of the club."

"Wait, you're telling me that this is just another one of you stupid plots to get me to wear girl clothes."

Tamaki looked sincerely hurt by the idea. Pouting he held out the dress, "This has nothing to do with that."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed at him, showing her disbelief, "Then what is it about?"

Tamaki's eyes roamed the room, finally landing on Kyoya's notebook covered face. He then turned back to Haruhi and nudged his head towards the door. The two left the room, shutting it firmly behind. Right behind them was the Host Club (minus Kyoya of course), all ears press to the heavy door as they tried to get a peak of what they were saying. So far they got nada.

'You looked directly at me before you left Kyoya thought finally raising his head from his notebook, 'and I know your 'guilt look' a mile away. What the hell are you planning?'

Outside the door, Tamaki hooked the dress onto the windowsill across the hall. His face held a look of true seriousness and Haruhi knew instantly that this was no game and no crack plot from him. Whatever this was, he was completely serious about it.

"Look at her," Tamaki said as he pointed out of window. Haruhi followed his finger and her eyes landed on the red-head from a few days ago sitting alone under a tree, holding a lone book. The students walked passed, brusquely just passing her by. Some even kicked up dirt onto her without even batting an eyelash, without even pausing to apologize. She was such a sweet girl. The reason why someone would treat her like this eluded Haruhi. It wasn't like she was a commoner like her.

"Why do they treat her that way?"

"Because she's different," Tamaki replied, a tinge of hurt and even shame in his voice, "She's untamed. She might be rich but she never indulged herself. She lives just like you, like a commoner. This school is the only thing her and her family spends any money on."

"So that's why they treat her this way? That makes no sense!"

"I know," Tamaki said as he took his eyes away from the window to look Haruhi in the eye, "That's why I want you to wear this dress and make friends with her, she needs one. I know that you and she would get along fine, living as commoners and all."

Haruhi nose twitched a little at the commoner comment but she knew that Tamaki only meant the best by it. Sometimes it surprised her how generous and perceptive Tamaki could be. "Fine," Haruhi finally agreed, "But how do you even know all of this?"

"Something about her interested me when I first saw her when she accidently stepped in. I did a little asking around after the meeting and not many knew much about her. I got curious and found her, after her little run in, sitting there, letting people mistreat her. That's when the plan hatched in my head. She needs a friend and you fit perfectly."

"Ok Sempai, I'll wear the stupid dress."

When Haruhi walked in with the dress hanging from her wrist and Tamaki's face free of blemishes, everyone was a bit shocked and even a little impressed. (Well, that was after everyone picked themselves up after the door hit them in the face…) However, their eavesdropping lead to nothing so they would never know what their boss said to make the impossible possible. Tamaki must have a serious way with words to get her to wear girl clothes, especially in front of him.

Haruhi stepped out of the dressing room in the school's standard yellow dress with her hair still in its short bob. 'His sob story might get me in this dress,' Haruhi thought, 'but I'll be damned if I'm wearing that itchy wig.' The king nodded his head in approval and held out his bent arm offering to be her escort to the courtyard that they were once staring at out of the window. Haruhi squinted at the arm but took it nonetheless. Once the two made it to the courtyard Tamaki disappeared before Haruhi even had the chance to thank him.

'Typical', thought Haruhi, 'Just typical'. Haruhi searched the courtyard until she found who she was searching for. Slowly Haruhi approached Alayna, giving a weak smile, "Hi, my name's Haruhi."

* * *

><p>Tamaki treaded the steps thinking to himself of a job well done. Now, he had princesses to please and there was no need to be late. He continued to blindly walk the steps until he came face to face with a solid chest layered with a leather covered notebook. He never hit the ground however, being pulled to his feet by the same entity that knocked him over in the first place. After the being manhandled like a ragdoll, Tamaki eyes finally focused, showing the wall to be Kyoya, with an angry look on his face. (But it was him that almost fell down a flight of steps).<p>

"Oh, Kyoya, what are you doing here," Tamaki slurred, still a little dizzy from the collision, "Plus I could have sworn that I was taller than you."

Kyoya chuckled, "Not if you two steps below me."

"This is true," Tamaki replied, head finally clearing up, "But you didn't answer my previous question. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the music room?"

"Aren't you?"

"Hey don't turn this around," Tamaki pouted, "What about you?"

"I was looking for you."

"Oh," Tamaki said, deflating some, "I guess that makes sense."

"You've been acting strangely these past few days," Kyoya said to him, voice softening in concern, "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much," Tamaki said as he tried to slipped past him and towards the room on the other side of school, but he was stopped as he once again crashed into Kyoya.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said, voice stern, "You may be able to lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing, dear friend," Tamaki said as he tried to swerve around Kyoya again. Kyoya just blocked his path, clearly looking for a better answer than what he was given. Seeing this, Tamaki decided that he would have to give some kind of explanation if he wanted to get past this brick wall, "I just thought… that it was time that Haruhi… made more friends in this school than just us." Kyoya frowned knowing that the short explanation was something Tamaki string together just to satisfy him, but he let him pass nonetheless.

As Tamaki walked away, he was stopped by the sound of his friend's hurt voice, "I thought I was more important than your princesses, but now I see you lie to us all the same."

"Kyoya, you know…" The words hung dryly in the stairway as they slipped from the prince's apologetic tongue but Kyoya was long gone and the apology was heard only by the deaf ears of an empty hallway.

* * *

><p>Tamaki crashed into the doors of music room three, eyes swiveling in panic as all activities screeched to a halt. Looking franticly, overturning tables and shooing princesses, he searched for any sign that Kyoya came back to the room. He knew that it was wishful thinking, but Tamaki knew that Kyoya would never miss a meeting, that he knew how important this was to him. Kyoya would never leave, no matter what he did. So he looked, completely ignoring the reaching of his fangirls and the worried looks of his friends, none of that mattered. He needed Mommy and he needed him to not be mad at him. "Have any of you seen Kyoya," he asked, his voice betraying his hysteria.<p>

"No," Hikaru said.

"Wasn't he supposed to be looking for you," added Kaoru.

Tamaki eyes only widened as he turned over more tables, still looking for some kind of clue. He didn't know what he was looking for but he needed to know that he didn't run Kyoya off. Not after all the years they spent by each other's side. "Are you sure," he asked, eyes still wide and seemingly unfocused, "He didn't come back?"

"No," Kaoru responded, a little afraid that the boss didn't answer his question.

"Calm down," Hikaru added as he grabbed Tamaki's shoulder and eased him into a chair, "He'll be back."

"Yeah," said Hunny, "He always comes back."

"Not this time," Tamaki said eyes still unfocused and voice nothing above a whisper, "Not this time."

"Who cares," voiced one of the princesses, "It wasn't like he did anything other than write in that stupid notebook, you'll be better off without him."

With anything else the prince wouldn't have mind getting his ego fed. He wouldn't have mind believing that he could make it without their help, but not Kyoya. He wasn't that big of a fool and he would never degrade the effort Kyoya puts behind his idiotic dreams and he'll be damned if he let anyone else do so. "Get out," Tamaki growled at the ignorant girl between clenched teeth. The girl's eyes, along with everyone else's in the room, opened in shock. Tamaki never spoke to anyone like that. "Do I need to repeat myself," Tamaki said voice gradually rising, "I said get out! All of you leave at once!" Just as their king instructed every last person, even the host members, left him to an empty music room.

Once the room emptied, Tamaki sat at the grand piano and started to play, "What have I done," The music filled the room. The melody slow and sad, "I didn't mean to lie. I didn't mean to chase him away. He's all I have." He sat there and played for a while, letting the music express his deep sadness.

"Ummm… Daddy," Tamaki raised his eyes from his hands, looking at the intruder with hateful eyes. "What happened here," Kyoya voiced from behind Tamaki after taking in the scene, hand resting on the shoulders that moved with every note that Tamaki played.

"Mommy left," Tamaki answered him, voice just above a whisper, "I lied to him, and he left."

"I didn't leave, Tamaki," Kyoya returned, "I just went to blow off some steam."

"But you're upset with me."

"I was. I don't like being lied to," Kyoya smiled at Tamaki, bending over him as the young man continued to play, "But I'm fine now."

"That's good," Tamaki said in a princely tone. The music he was playing started to lift some, "Don't ever leave."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kyoya replied as he took a seat beside his friend, watching his fingers move across the keys.

Abruptly Tamaki stopped playing as he looked into ebony eyes. He searched them, making sure that his Mommy was telling the truth. They were calm, loving, just like they always were- at least when they were directed towards him. They were always the calm after his storm, the balm to his emotional cuts. He will always love those eyes and sometimes he wonder if he ever showed them to someone else. "Do you love someone, Kyoya?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya was completely thrown off by the question. 'Love someone; well, there was this one girl.'

"You know what I mean," Tamaki said eyes returning back to the 88 keys just below his fingertips. He began to play once again, watching for Kyoya's answer.

"Once," Kyoya said.

"Who?"

"A beautiful girl I saw one day in a bookstore," Kyoya said with a sad chuckle, "But that was years ago."

The lights to the once dark music room came on revealing a mock bookstore and in the middle of the weaving shelves sat a red-head, green eyed beauty. Her hair was released from her bun and cascaded like a waterfall down her back and to her narrow waist. Her eyes swiveled back and forth as she read from an old and beaten James Bonds book.

"I thought so," Tamaki said with a smile.

Kyoya just stared at Tamaki for a while, completely at a loss for words. It was her, the girl from the bookstore - the freckles, the eyes, that was where he saw them before, at a bookstore where he saw the most beautiful girl his young eyes have ever landed on. At the time he was only ten, but even at sixteen he still believes that he has never seen anything more beautiful than this girl that was staring at him with big, curious, green eyes – the same eyes that he never forgot.

And his Daddy gave this to him.

"I'm sorry I've been acting funny lately but I was putting this together for you," Tamaki commented to Kyoya silence.

"Together for me," Kyoya echoed. He was still trying to take this all in.

"Yes, I knew it was the girl from the bookstore when she walked in. That bright red hair and green eyes, freckles and French name practically gave her away," Tamaki said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Then I asked around and found out that her father was a weapon developer, just like the girl's father and that sealed the deal. I convinced Haruhi to become friends with her."

"So the way you looked at me before going to talk to Haruhi in the hallway and giving up time with Haruhi-"

"Yep," Tamaki said cutting his friend off, "I did that so I can do this." He gestured to the mock book store.

"And the lie," Kyoya asked.

"I didn't want you to find out."

"And the hissy fit," Hikaru added from out of nowhere.

"To clear the room while Mori brought in the shelves and Haruhi brought Alayna."

"Mori," Kaoru said, "You were in on this?"

"Ah," Mori said from his spot in the background.

"Plus I really did think you left."

Kyoya laughed. The Shadow King laughed a true and heartfelt laugh as he touched the bridge of his nose to stop his glasses from falling. "How can I ever leave you," Kyoya asked, laughing more, "When you did this for me. Ok Daddy, I love you so much."

"Good," Tamaki said moving the hand on Kyoya's shoulder around to hug him, "I thought since you do so much for me, I do the something for you."

"I love you Daddy," Kyoya repeated.

"I love you too, Mommy," Tamaki said, "Now go get her."

Kyoya unwrapped himself from Tamaki and walked to red-head that was reading with Haruhi sitting next to her. At seeing him arrive Haruhi left to leave the two alone. He kneeled to her level. "Do you mind if I ask you what you are reading," he asked, the words falling from his lips a lot easier than they did ten years ago.

"I think you know the answer to that question," Alayna responded, giggling behind a hand.

"Then let me ask you something that I've been wanting to for years."

"What's that?"

"Do you like guys in suits?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>The ending was soooo cheesy but it was the best I could come up with at the time BUT... if you liked the rest of the story leave a review.

**PS:** I only watched like 10 episodes so if it's OOC than don't be afraid to let me know.


End file.
